Angry Nasty People
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: After his mom leaves him home alone for the first time to hang out with her lady friends, 9 year old Ash Ketchum decides to do some forbidden TV exploring when he cracks the V-chip parental controls code and ends up watching a July 4th holiday special uncensored episode of a political talk show titled "Angry Nasty People". He ends up being educated about the ugliness of politics.


It was a very hot July 4th day in Pallet Town. The temperature was a horrible 97 degrees. In a nice looking house with a garden on the property, a young woman was getting ready for a woman's day out with her lady friends. This young woman was known as Delia Ketchum.

Despite being excited about hanging out with her friends for the holiday, she was also anxious about leaving her 9 year old son, Ash Ketchum, home alone for the very first time. She knew far too well what mischief little boys were capable of committing when left alone. Even so, she decided to take a leap of faith with her son on this special holiday that he wouldn't do any thing wrong.

9 year old Ash was currently sitting in front of the TV watching a TV-Y7 cartoon. Delia finally got done putting her make up on and walked into the living room. Once she was there, she headed for the door, but not before having a little chat with her son.

Delia: Well Ash, i'm off to celebrate the holiday with my lady friends.

Ash: (watching the TV like he was in love with it) Okay!

Delia: When i get home right before the street lights pop on, we'll go out to the back yard and watch the fire works while eating some 4th of July brownies.

Ash: (watching the TV like he was in love with it) Okay!

Delia: Oh and Ash.

Ash: (watching the TV like he was in love with it) Yes!

Delia then put on a sweet smile for her son.

Delia: (smiling sweetly at her son) Please don't burn the house down sweetie!

Ash: (watching the TV like he was in love with it) I won't.

Delia's facial expression then transformed from a sweet smile to a stern frown.

Delia: (sternly frowning at her son) I mean it.

Delia: (sternly frowning at her son) Don't burn our house down young man!

The change in the tone of her voice and the change of her facial expression spooked the little dude. He looked in her direction and at her.

Ash: (fearing his mother and looking right at her) I promise to be a good little boy while you're out of the house mommy.

Her tone and facial expression changed back to its' original version.

Delia: (smiling sweetly at her son again) That's my baby boy.

She then opened the front door, walked out, closed it, locked it, and started walking away from the house. After she was gone, Ash developed a mischievous smile on his face. He then decides to try and crack the parental controls 4 digit pass code on the TV, who's been his arch enemy for as long as he can remember.

He first tries the 4 digit pass code number 0000 and it fails. He then tried the 4 digit pass code number 1234 and that fails too. He then again tried the 4 digit pass code number 1997, in the hopes that the 3rd time would be the charm, but unfortunately for him, the 3rd time wasn't the charm. Even so, Ash Ketchum was a very determined little boy who firmly believed that when someone wants something really bad in life, he or she should never give up on it. Because of that, he wasn't about to give up after 3 failed attempts at cracking the V-chip code on the TV. After all, the little dude wanted to watch and enjoy TV to its' fullest despite being only 9 years old. He, for a fourth time, tried a different 4 digit pass code number. The number was 0909 and after he pressed the "enter" button on the trusty remote control, the key to the kingdom of unlimited access to the TV had been granted to him. He actually cracked the V-chip parental controls code.

He smiled the biggest smile he had ever formed on his little face. Seconds after he cracked the V-chip parental controls code, a TV banner for a political show on the political politics channel flashed right before his eyes. It read "Welcome to a special edition of Angry Nasty People". Ash thought the banner was so oddish because of how it was worded, but also found it to be fascinating for that reason.

He put down the trusty remote control next to him on the couch and decided to give this TV political show he had never watched in his life, a chance. He felt both immense curiosity and immense excitement over the fact that he was about to discover a new TV show. The moderator of the rare and special political TV show appears and starts talking at the podium and into the micro phone.

Moderator: Good after noon ladies and gentle men and welcome to this holiday special uncensored episode of "Angry Nasty People".

Moderator: I'm your host Zod Fodder and today, we'll be discussing each 1 of the 10 biggest differences between democrats and republicans, but we'll do an in depth contrast of each of the 10 biggest differences between democrats and republicans with 1 different democrat and 1 different republican for each and every major difference between the 2 political parties.

Zod: That being said, allow me to introduce the 10 top democrats of Washington DC.

Zod: We have senators Donny Lime, Goon Frank, Zap Borgen, Silva Sloover, Bon Don, Julian Jekkers, Caylee Dooder, Fodder Johnson, Figger Joltoid, and last, but not least, Jodder Democroid.

Zod: Now then, allow me to introduce you all to the top 10 republicans of Washington DC.

Zod: We have senators Billy Reller, Mick Huck, Shawn Thurston, Tracy Cloister, Knox Kennedy, Caylee Bodder, Tristan Thrasher, Volt Vocker, Rod Bolk, and last, but not least, Ron Repubtoid.

Zod: Let's begin by starting a 1 on 1 political debate about the 10th biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Donny Lime and republican Senator Billy Reller.

The 20 politicians each stood before Zod at their own podiums, each with a micro phone. The building they were in was a great size auditorium like room with thousands and thousands of chairs, most of which were taken by several people from most walks of life. It truly was a fitting arena for 10 political debates between the 2 parties of America.

Zod: The 10th biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Voting Rights.".

Zod: Senator Lime has the first word.

Senator Lime: Let me start off by saying me and the majority of my party firmly believes in fighting laws requiring certain forms of voter identification to preserve the fundamental right to vote.

Zod: It's your turn to state your stance on voting rights Senator Reller.

Senator Reller: Zod, me and most of my fellow republicans firmly endorses state efforts to impose voter identification requirements that the U.S. Justice Department and several federal and state courts have said discriminate against minority and poor voters.

Senator Reller: The platform called Justice's actions "bullying.".

Zod: Your response Senator Lime?

Senator Lime: I find it hard to swallow that senator Reller and most of his fellow republicans imply that they fight against discrimination against minorities and poor voters, when all they do is make voting for those same socially disadvantaged groups harder than what it should be.

Senator Reller: Senator Lime, our intentions aren't to make voting for people harder than what it needs to be.

Senator Reller: Our intentions are to prevent voter fraud from occurring in this great country of ours' to ensure we have political elections that end fair and square.

Senator Reller: There's nothing wrong about that.

Senator Lime: The way you and your fellow republicans go about doing it is immoral and discriminating.

Senator Reller: (getting angry) That's a got damn false incorrect accusation.

Senator Reller: (getting angry) You and your political buddies just want to make it easier for out laws to vote for you guys.

Senator Lime: Untruth!

Senator Lime: Lies!

Senator Reller: Me and my party's stance on this issue is pure, justifiable, and honest.

Senator Lime: (getting angry) Calling a damn lie honest is just telling a damn double lie.

Senator Lime: You and your political buddies just want to make it harder for disadvantaged people to vote because you republicans know that disadvantaged people tend to vote for democrats a lot of the time and you guys don't want to lose elections.

Senator Reller: (getting angry) I resent that damn statement on the grounds that me and members of my party value voting.

Senator Lime: (getting angry) I resent the damn statement that me and members of my party want damn criminals to support us in damn political elections.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Boy, these grown ups sure like to use the word "damn" a lot.

Senator Lime: (getting angry) We just want some got damn equality in our got damn voting system.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) We sure damn do.

Senator Reller: (feeling angry) Why the heck should we let possible damn identity thieves vote in our damn elections?

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Hey, why should we let possible damn identity thieves vote in our damn elections?

Senator Lime: (feeling angry) We shouldn't and members of my party aren't trying to, got dammit.

Senator Reller: (feeling angry) Well i guess this is a damn case of damn looks being damn deceiving.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) I guess it's a damn possibility.

Senator Lime: (feeling angry) We democrats are quite damn clear on where we stand on this issue and aren't being nefarious about it.

Senator Reller: (feeling angry) The word "nefarious" is pretty damn accurate when it comes to describing your party's stance on voting rights and other issues.

Senator Lime: (feeling angry) You republicans are always keeping the American people in the damn loop when it comes to issues like the one we're discussing.

Senator Lime pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue.

Senator Reller: (feeling angry) Me and my party members don't believe in hiding how we damn well feel about issues such as the right to vote when it comes to certain people.

Senator Reller also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too.

Zod: That was quite the tense political debate.

Zod: The 1st round is over and on to the 2nd round.

Zod: The 9th biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Money in Politics.".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 9th biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Goon Frank and republican Senator Mick Huck.

Zod: Senator Frank has the first word.

Senator Frank: Me and most of the left side of the political spectrum want to over turn the citizens united decision, which eased restrictions on corporate and union campaign spending.

Senator Frank: We need to end secret and unaccountable money in politics by requiring, through executive order or legislation, significantly more disclosure and transparency by outside groups, federal contractors, and public corporations to their share holders.

Zod: Your response Senator Huck?

Senator Huck: The GOP would make things much easier for the powerful.

Senator Huck: It would repeal or raise contribution limits and allow outside groups spending millions on campaigns to hide their donors.

Zod: And could you tell every one here today why you and your party would do that?

Senator Huck: For the sake of rightful privacy and free will campaigning.

Zod: Your reply Senator Frank?

Senator Frank: Well not to point fingers at any one in the GOP specifically Zod, but using money like that in politics is a shady way of spending money during elections and would possibly and probably be used by corrupt republicans looking to strike a shady deal with off shore clients and what not.

Senator Huck: Senator Frank, i'll have you know me and my fellow republicans value our right to privacy and we also value the peace and safety of our donors.

Senator Frank: Senator Huck, what does that even me exactly?

Senator Huck: It means we don't want our donors to be harassed or even threatened in any way by members of your party who might be desperate to win an election or just plain political sore losers.

Senator Frank: (yelling and feeling angry) DON'T INSULT MY POLITICAL PARTY LIKE THAT YOU DAMN REPUBLICAN!

Senator Huck: (yelling and feeling angry) DON'T TRY TO DENY THE FACT THAT IT HAPPENS SOMETIMES YOU DAMN DEMOCRAT!

Ash: (yelling to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) YOU DAMN POLITICIANS USE TOO MANY DAMN BIG WORDS.

Zod: Gents please!

Senator Frank: It's unfortunate that both parties disagree on this, but the fact of the matter is is that we need more clarity as to how republicans spend their political money on and during elections, as well as other areas of financial expenses.

Senator Huck: What we need to do is respect one another's privacy as well as respect the universal law that a man who makes his own money is his own man and that no one has the right to tell him how to spend it.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Amen!

Senator Frank: That's all well and good, but ethically speaking, doing financial business with certain shady people is just plain wrong.

Senator Huck: Invasion of privacy and the control of other people's finances is doubly wrong.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Amen again.

Senator Frank: (yelling, losing his temper, and feeling very angry) WE'RE NOT TRYING TO CONTROL ANY ONE'S DAMN BANK ACCOUNT OR INVADE ANY ONE'S DAMN PRIVACY.

Senator Huck: (yelling, losing his temper, and feeling very angry) THE HELL WITH THAT CRAPPY LIE AND YOU HAVE NO GOT DAMN RIGHT TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER WITH ME WHEN MEMBERS OF YOUR SIDE RELISH IN CONTROL AND INVASION OF PRIVACY.

Senator Frank: (yelling and feeling very angry) THOSE ARE DAMN FALSE ACCUSATIONS AND DAMN INCORRECT STATEMENTS.

Senator Huck: (yelling and feeling very angry) I WISH THEY WERE GOT DAMMIT.

Senator Frank: (yelling and feeling very angry) IT'S NOT FREAKING GOT DAMN BRAIN SURGERY.

Senator Frank: (yelling and feeling very angry) JUST GIVE MORE CLARITY AS TO HOW YOUR SIDE USES POLITICAL MONEY!

Senator Huck: (yelling and feeling very angry) DAMMIT, WE WON'T ON THE GROUNDS THAT WE'RE NOT OBLIGATED TO AND IT'S OUR RIGHT TO PRIVACY NOT TO.

Senator Huck: (yelling and feeling very angry) WE'RE NOT CHANGING OUR STANCE ON THE ISSUE AND WE'RE STICKING WITH OUR PRO PRIVACY BELIEFS PERIOD.

Zod: Sounds like we have some inflexibility in the building.

Both senators calm down greatly.

Senator Frank: You republicans use the word "no" like a weapon when it comes to issues like money in politics and it's just proof that you republicans are not only inflexible when it comes to a lot of issues, but are simply incapable of changing.

Senator Huck: Senator Frank, what you and your fellow democrats miserably fail to understand is that some changes do more harm than good and that consistency is actually a good thing a lot of the times.

Senator Frank: I bet that belief only applies to members of your party when it's convenient for the lot of you.

Senator Huck: (yelling, losing his temper again, and feeling very angry again) NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO INSULT MY POLITICAL PARTY YOU IDIOT.

Senator Frank: (yelling, losing his temper again, and feeling very angry again) YOU STARTED THIS WAR OF WORDS AND NOW I'M JUST TRYING TO FINISH IT OFF.

Senator Huck: (yelling and feeling very angry) THIS RING AROUND THE ROSY CRAP IS SERIOUSLY ANNOYING ME.

Senator Frank: (yelling and feeling very angry) JOIN THE CLUB OR RATHER THE DEMOCRATIC PARTY AND GROW A BRAIN.

Senator Frank pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue.

Senator Huck: (yelling and feeling very angry) YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO JOIN MY PARTY AND GROW A BRAIN.

Senator Huck also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too.

Zod: That was quite the intense political debate.

Zod: The 2nd round is over and on to the 3rd round.

Zod: The 8th biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Israel!".

Zod: Let's start this 1 on 1 political debate about the 8th biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Zap Borgen and republican Senator Shawn Thurston.

Zod: Senator Borgen has the first word.

Senator Borgen: We democrats support a secure and democratic Jewish state of Israel and a chance for Palestinians to govern themselves in their own viable state, in peace and dignity.

Zod: Your response Senator Thurston?

Senator Thurston: While me and my fellow republicans support Israel along with the democrats, we don't believe in getting too involved verbally when it comes to the two state solution that has been the bipartisan corner stone of U.S. foreign policy for decades.

Senator Borgen: Not only that, but the democratic platform registered the party's opposition the Boycott, Divestment, and Sanctions (BDS) movement; the republican platform decries it as one of several "alternative forms of warfare" being waged against the Jewish state.

Senator Thurston: Senator, i'll have you know the republican platform rejects the false notion that Israel is an occupier; no similar statement appears in the democratic platform, and the party considered naming Israel as an occupying power in their own platform.

Senator Thurston: The republicans will seek to thwart actions that are intended to limit commercial relations with Israel, or persons or entities doing business in Israel or in Israeli-controlled territories, a dig at efforts to sanction or limit trade related to Israeli enterprises in the West Bank or Golan Heights.

Senator Borgen: The democratic platform opposes BDS, but makes no mention of efforts only targeting lands outside of Israel's internationally recognized territory.

Senator Thurston: Unlike the democratic platform, the republican platform actively opposes measures intended to impose an agreement or to dictate borders or other terms and calls for the immediate termination of all U.S. funding of any entity that attempts to do so.

Senator Thurston: It's a provision likely referring to the possibility of the UN Security Council passing a resolution outlining a final status out come to the Israeli-Palestinian conflict.

Senator Borgen: Even so, the right's platform contains no reference to the establishment of a Palestinian state.

Senator Thurston: Although it affirms that the U.S. seeks to assist in the establishment of comprehensive and lasting peace in the Middle East, to be negotiated among those living in the region.

Senator Borgen: We democrats, mean while, urge that Palestinians should be free to govern themselves in their own viable state, in peace and dignity.

Senator Thurston: That still doesn't change the fact that the republican platform backs Israeli territorial rights in the West Bank and even goes beyond stating the obvious that Judea and Samaria are properly Jewish territories since it rejects the notion of an Israeli occupation, while also making no distinction between the BDS that targets the entirety of Israeli controlled territory and the BDS that only targets the areas outside Israel's internationally recognized borders.

Senator Thurston: It also applies military law in the West Bank in a way consistent with the legal responsibilities of an occupying power, rather than a fully recognized sovereign authority.

Senator Thurston: Israel's equivocal official position on the status of the West Bank is all the more reason for the republicans to back Israeli sovereignty over the territory.

Senator Thurston: Many positions are taken by the Israeli government legally or diplomatically that are in response to pressures from the outside.

Senator Thurston: The point is to remove that kind of pressure off of Israel that distorts Israeli decision making and Israeli sovereignty and independence through coercion.

Senator Borgen: Tacking to the right of the democrats on Israel could turn out to be smart politics for the republicans.

Senator Borgen: The majority of Americans have a favorable view of Israel and the relative lack of debate over Israel during the drafting of the republican platform is in contrast to the democratic side, where the party's approach to Israel and the Israeli Palestinian conflict was the subject of hours' worth of passionate discussion.

Senator Borgen: Lastly, republicans are shitty when it comes to properly dealing with Israel half of the time.

Senator Borgen pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue.

Senator Thurston: Yet the contrast in the 2 platforms highlights how the parties are drifting apart on Israel and how they might be driving a political divide over something that used to be one of the few consensus issues in American politics.

Senator Thurston: Lastly, democrats are shitty when it comes to properly dealing with Israel the other half of the time.

Senator Thurston also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Bottom line, democrats are shitty when it comes to Israel half of the time and republicans are shitty when it comes to Israel the other half of the time.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Sounds pretty straight forward to me.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Poor Israel though.

Zod: The latter part of the 3rd debate had some pepper in it.

Zod: That's probably the biggest major difference between democrats and republicans that both parties ironically agree partially and half way on.

Zod: Well at least when it comes to agreeing on the opinion that the opposite side of the political spectrum sucks and is shitty when it comes to dealing with Israel half of the time.

Zod: America, this was truly and purely an amazing awesome debate round and was truly and purely a teachable moment for a lot of people watching and listening about the nature of politics as well as the ability to agree to disagree.

Zod: The 3rd round is over and on to the 4th round.

Zod: The 7th biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Iran!".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 7th biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Silva Sloover and republican Senator Tracy Cloister.

Zod: Senator Sloover has the first word.

Senator Sloover: We democrats believe that mild economic sanctions against Iran in exchange for curbs on its nuclear program, cuts off all of Iran's path ways to a bomb with out resorting to war against them.

Zod: Your response Senator Cloister?

Senator Cloister: That type of dealing gravely threatens our security, our interests, and the survival of our allies and my side of the political spectrum calls it too soft and easy going on a nation that doesn't have other nations' best interests at heart.

Zod: Continue!

Senator Sloover: As you all know, recently, congress passed the Iran and Libya sanctions act, designed to prevent other countries from making large investments in Iranian energy.

Senator Sloover: The act was unfortunately denounced by the European Union as invalid, but luckily it blocked some investment for Iran.

Senator Sloover: That being said, i fail to see how my side of the political spectrum is too soft and easy going on Iran.

Senator Cloister: The act that passed was a good start, but not good enough considering that Iran still makes a slight yet significant amount of money from some European countries.

Senator Sloover: (getting angry) Got dammit, we can't stop all fucking European countries from making large investments in Iranian energy.

Senator Sloover: (getting angry) Get the shit out of your head because we're not that fucking powerful.

Senator Cloister: (getting angry) I fucking know that already.

Senator Cloister: (getting angry) I was just going to fucking suggest we put monetary limits as to how much certain European countries can invest in Iranian energy, as well as suggest we be more fucking aggressive in trying to persuade other countries not to invest in Iranian energy.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Gee, these 2 grown ups sure do use the word "fucking" a lot.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) I wonder what that word means?

Senator Cloister calms down.

Senator Cloister: That being said, because this is a dangerous world we live in, we republicans believe that peace can be assured only through strength and that a strong national defense is necessary to protect America at home and secure its' interests abroad.

Senator Cloister: We must restore leader ship and character to this country as the best way to restore its' leader ship and credibility through out the world.

Senator Sloover: (getting angry) I'll have you know me and my fellow democrats do our best to have leader ship through out the world as well as maintain it.

Senator Cloister: (getting angry) You and your fellow dumb democrats aren't doing a good enough job as far as me and my fellow republicans are concerned.

Senator Sloover: (yelling and feeling very angry) YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU RIDICULOUS REPUBLICAN.

Senator Cloister: (yelling and feeling very angry) I DO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU DUMB DEMOCRAT.

Zod: Let's try to play at least a little bit nicely, ladies.

Senator Sloover: (feeling angry) You ridiculous republicans fail to realize that we sometimes need to negotiate rather than fucking man handle our foreign adversaries when it comes to settling disputes about how they conduct the ways they handle foreign affairs with us and other countries.

Senator Cloister: (feeling angry) Oh don't give me that peace promoting shit.

Senator Cloister: (feeling angry) Some of the time, hell, even most of the time, our foreign adversaries can't be negotiated with and when that's the case, we fucking hit them where it fucking hurts.

Senator Cloister: (feeling angry) Right in their fucking got damn bank accounts and off shore bank accounts with some got damn tough sanctions.

Senator Sloover: (feeling angry) Oh come the fuck on.

Senator Sloover: (feeling angry) Got damn economic sanctions only go so far and probably only work half of the time when it comes to stopping certain countries from developing dangerous weapons and even whey they do work, all they do is slow down the progression of countries developing dangerous weapons.

Senator Sloover: (feeling angry) Imposing numerous and numerous fucking economic sanctions on foreign adversaries is too much of a hassle sometimes for America.

Senator Sloover calms down.

Senator Sloover: That being said, we need to focus more of our time and energy on negotiating and making peace with our foreign adversaries and not man handling them when it comes to how they conduct their foreign ambitions.

Senator Sloover pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue.

Senator Cloister: (feeling angry) You damn dumb democrats are too fucking easy going when it comes to your stance on sanctions, negotiations, and last, but not least Iran.

Senator Cloister: (feeling angry) That kind of softness makes us Americans look weak in the eyes of the rest of the world.

Senator Cloister: (feeling angry) That fucking needs to stop and now with you dumb democrats once and for all.

Senator Cloister calms down.

Senator Cloister: However, if that miracle unfortunately never happens and the bad habit of being too soft when it comes to dealing with America's foreign adversaries continues on your and your fellow democrats' side, then me and my fellow republicans should be the ones dealing with Iran.

Senator Cloister also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too.

Zod: That was a very heated and very passionate debate.

Zod: I think i speak for every one when i say that it was very profane too.

Zod: The 4th round is over and on to the 5th round.

Zod: The 6th biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Wall Street.".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 6th biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Bon Don and republican Senator Knox Kennedy.

Zod: Senator Don has the first word.

Senator Don: Me and members of my party promised to implement, enforce, and build on banking regulations enacted to curb risky practices by financial institutions and we will stop dead in its tracks, every republican effort to weaken such banking regulations.

Zod: Your response Senator Kennedy?

Senator Kennedy: Me and my fellow republicans blame the last recession on the government's own housing policies and not the actions of Wall Street and we also described the banking regulations as an excuse to establish unprecedented government control over the nation's financial markets.

Senator Don: That's damn nonsense.

Senator Kennedy: What's damn shitty nonsense is that you and your fellow democrats are restricting investors' financial freedom to make their own financial risks, decisions, and new business ventures when it comes to banking and dealing with the stock market.

Senator Don: Honestly, we democrats would rather spend billions on public works projects.

Senator Kennedy: Well we republicans believe more strongly in private investment.

Senator Don: Do you ridiculous republicans realize that private investing that appears to be business like in appearance can be used as a front for organized crime on wall street?

Senator Kennedy: Do you dumb democrats realize that some investors sometimes have to engage in risky banking and investing in order to achieve the greater reward of doing lucrative business practices?

Senator Don: (yelling and feeling very angry) DON'T FUCKING ANSWER A DAMN QUESTION WITH ANOTHER SHITTY QUESTION YOU STUPID BASTARD!

Senator Kennedy: (yelling and feeling very angry) HEY, DON'T FUCKING GET MAD AT ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A DAMN POINT WITH MY QUESTION YOU CRAZY BASTARD!

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) JUST ANSWER EACH OTHER'S DAMN QUESTION YOU YELLING BASTARDS.

Senator Don: (yelling and feeling very angry) YOU'RE THE CRAZY BASTARD FOR CALLING POSSIBLE DISGUISED ORGANIZED CRIME AS LUCRATIVE BUSINESS PRACTICES.

Senator Kennedy: (yelling and feeling very angry) DON'T FUCKING PUT MOTHER FUCKING WORDS IN MY MOTHER FUCKING MOUTH YOU FUCKING LIAR!

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) JUST ANSWER EACH OTHER'S DAMN QUESTION ALREADY.

Senator Don: (yelling and feeling very angry) DON'T FUCKING TRY TO FUCKING SUGAR COAT FUCKING SHADY ASS WALL STREET INVESTING!

Senator Kennedy: (yelling and feeling very angry) I'M NOT TRYING TO FUCKING SUGAR COAT IMAGINARY SHADY ASS WALL STREET INVESTING.

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) STOP TALKING BADLY ABOUT SUGAR!

Senator Don: (yelling and feeling very angry) YOU GOT DAMN REPUBLICANS NEED TO FOCUS MORE ON WORKING ON FUCKING PROJECTS THAT BENEFIT THE PUBLIC.

Senator Kennedy: (yelling and feeling very angry) WELL YOU GOT DAMN DEMOCRATS NEED TO FOCUS MORE ON IMPLEMENTING FREE TRADING.

Zod: Let's tone it down a bit senators.

Both Senators Don and Kennedy calm down considerably.

Senator Don: The excuse that prosecutions would damage the economy is implausible because individual executives, not the firms for which they worked, could've been singled out and prosecuted with out disrupting the banks' ability to recover.

Senator Kennedy: Democrats in Congress would have expanded the agenda of financial reform and written legislation to reduce the likelihood that a few too big to fail banks could again threaten to bring down the entire economy and give the government no choice except to save them.

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) THERE YOU SENATORS GO AGAIN USING BIG FANCY WORDS I CAN'T UNDERSTAND.

Senator Don: Instead of criminal prosecutions, the government brought civil cases that were settled out of court for what were often the equivalent of parking ticket fines for the banks.

Senator Kennedy: Lies and untruth.

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) WHEN AND WHERE DO THE LIES END AND THE TRUTH BEGINS?

Senator Don: Some risks have more risk and less reward than other risks.

Senator Kennedy: Even so, the complexity of financial policy also encourages congressional deference to Wall Street.

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) SPEAK CONCISE AND CLEARER ENGLISH YOU POLITICAL NERDY GEEKS!

Senator Don: But the more complicated the markets become, the more difficult it is to know where the danger truly lies.

Senator Kennedy: The ultimate basis of finance's power is structural and if the government adopts policies that threaten financial markets, capital will migrate else where, credit will tighten, and economic growth will suffer.

Senator Don: Complexity amplifies wall street's influence in discussions about alternatives, because its' CEOs and lobbyists can make inflated claims of perilous repercussions from change that legislators don't know enough to discount.

Senator Don pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue.

Senator Kennedy: Complexity is better than simplicity when it comes to wall street.

Senator Kennedy also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) Financial complexity also limits countervailing public pressure to resist Wall Street's demands.

Zod: I think i speak for every one when i say that this debate round was extremely profane and extremely passionate too.

Zod: Not only that, but both of you senators representing each of your parties made very valid and correct view points when it comes to the simplicity and complexity of wall street and the semantics of how wall street is run by the banks and other financial institutions.

Zod: The 5th round is over and on to the 6th round.

Zod: The 5th biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Medicare!".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 5th biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Julian Jekkers and republican Senator Caylee Bodder.

Zod: Senator Jekkers has the first word.

Senator Jekkers: Me and my fellow democrats would not only fight any attempts by republicans in congress to privatize or phase out medicare, but would allow Americans older than 55 to enroll.

Zod: Your response Senator Bodder?

Senator Bodder: Me and my fellow republicans would end the health care program for the elderly as we know it, requiring seniors to either enroll in a private insurance plan or face limits on how much the government will pay.

Senator Jekkers: Our way of dealing with medicare is more inclusive.

Senator Bodder: Me and my fellow republicans would give every person eligible for medicare in the future who's also under 55 years of age an income adjusted stipend to put towards health expenses.

Senator Jekkers: Me and my fellow democrats believe in an optional medicare buy in for persons 55 or older.

Senator Bodder: Even so, we as a nation need to set a more realistic age for eligibility in light of today's longer life span.

Senator Jekkers: At least me and my fellow democrats' end goal is universal health coverage.

Senator Jekkers: Americans should be able to access comprehensive health coverage through either medicare or a public health option.

Senator Jekkers: We need to keep premiums more affordable and reduce out of pocket expenses.

Senator Jekkers: We especially need to end surprise billing.

Senator Jekkers: Consumers should be aware of health costs prior to a visit to a physician.

Senator Jekkers: We politicians should cap the amount Americans have to pay every month in out of pocket expenses.

Senator Jekkers: Medicare really should be able to negotiate Rx prices with drug manufacturers.

Senator Jekkers: There should be pay for delay tactics restrictions that keep cheaper generic drugs from entering the market, thus allowing American consumers to import less expensive drugs from abroad with appropriate safety protections.

Senator Jekkers: You damn ridiculous republicans need to push for the expansion of medicare eligibility in states that have not taken this step.

Senator Bodder: You damn dumb democrats need to realize that the current medicare system must be removed and replaced with an approach based on genuine competition, patient choice, excellent care, wellness, and timely access to treatment.

Senator Bodder: To that end, a republican president, on the first day in office, should use legitimate waiver authority under the law to halt its' advance and then, with the unanimous support of congressional republicans, should sign its' repeal.

Senator Jekkers: The democratic platform calls for a push for a comprehensive system of primary medical, dental, and mental health care and low cost prescription drugs through a major expansion of community health centers with the goal of providing valuable preventive care, education, and treatment of chronic conditions for many low income Americans.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) You said a mouth full Senator Jekkers.

Senator Jekkers: Health materials should be culturally and linguistically easy to read.

Senator Jekkers: Health data should be separated into its' component parts for asian Americans and pacific islanders.

Senator Jekkers: This will help in developing and understanding the health needs and preferences of these 2 disparate groups.

Senator Bodder: America's health care professionals should not be forced to choose between following their faith and practicing their profession.

Senator Bodder: We republicans actually respect the rights of conscience of health care professional.

Senator Bodder: Therefore, providers shouldn't be permitted to unilaterally with hold services because a patient's life is deemed not worth living.

Senator Jekkers: Republican over reaching on medicare reform in 1995 bears further witness to a paradox.

Senator Jekkers: How can policy makers and pollsters know so much about public opinion and yet understand it so little?

Senator Jekkers: By 1993 the nation had suffered 25 years of growing bitterness over the social issue.

Senator Jekkers: Inter group antagonisms left little public enthusiasm for universalistic affirmations of the citizen's right to health coverage or the cross subsidies it implied.

Senator Jekkers: Federal social programs were increasingly thought to tear up the playing field, not level it.

Senator Jekkers pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue.

Senator Bodder: Health care costs have come to be perceived as a national crisis.

Senator Bodder: Analysts argue that the bloated system already contains enough money to cover every one with out spending more on it.

Senator Bodder: The public wants the funds for broader coverage to come from constraints on profits reaped by greedy physicians, hospitals, insurers, and drug firms and the words "new taxes" can't pass chaste and chastened political mouths.

Senator Bodder: This view may make good theoretical sense, but it lets the politics of reform degenerate into a series of squeezes inflicted by winners on losers.

Senator Bodder: More over, the failure to pass universal coverage in the middle 1990s makes one wonder whether 30 years of severe and persistent negative feed back about the uses of government is reversible.

Senator Bodder: Of the many worrisome patterns that separate 1965 from 1995, one holds special significance because it speaks directly to the translation of egalitarian values into durable allocative structures and strategies.

Senator Bodder also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) 30 damn years of damn mess ups is just damn messy.

Zod: I think i speak for every one when i say that this debate round was very valid and very informative on both sides when it came to the simplicity and complexity of medicare in America.

Zod: The 6th round is over and on to the 7th round.

Zod: The 4th biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Climate change.".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 4th biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Caylee Dooder and republican Senator Tristan Thrasher.

Zod: Senator Dooder has the first word.

Senator Dooder: Me and my fellow democrats know that climate change poses a real and urgent threat to our economy, our national security, and our children's health and futures.

Zod: Your response Senator Thrasher?

Senator Thrasher: Me and my fellow republicans cast doubts on whether the climate is changing, rejecting the findings of the United Nations' Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change as a political mechanism and not an unbiased scientific institution with intolerance toward scientists and others who dissent from its' orthodoxy.

Senator Dooder: No where is the partisan gap on environmental issues more apparent than on climate change.

Senator Dooder: Beginning in the 1990s, particularly very recently, when the Kyoto Protocol calling for reduced CO2 emissions was established, conservative commentators began to critique both the evidence for global warming and proposals for reducing carbon emissions.

Senator Dooder: It would appear that the vigorous conservative campaign against climate change advocates has contributed to leaders of the republican party adopting a highly skeptical view of global warming.

Senator Dooder: The Climate Change Action Plan was announced on October 19, 1993.

Senator Dooder: This plan is aimed to reduce green house gas emissions to 1990 levels in a few years from now.

Senator Dooder: The president described this goal as ambitious, but achievable and called for 45 action steps to achieve this goal.

Senator Dooder: Among these steps were voluntary participation by industry, especially those in the commercial and energy supply fields.

Senator Dooder: 1.9 billion dollars were allocated to fund this plan from the federal budget and called for an additional 60 billion dollars funding to come voluntarily from businesses and industries.

Senator Thrasher: However, the damn tax also applied to electricity produced by hydro and nuclear power, but exempted renewable energy sources such as geothermal, solar, and wind.

Senator Thrasher: The administration planned to collect up to 22.3 billion dollars in revenue from the tax by 1997.

Senator Thrasher: The tax was opposed by the energy intensive industry, who feared that the price increase caused by the tax would make U.S. products undesirable on an international level and thusly, was never fully implemented.

Senator Thrasher: Not only that, but in 1994, the U.S. called for a new limit on green house gas emissions post 2000 in at the August 1994 INC-10.

Senator Thrasher: They also called for a focus on joint implementation and for new developing countries to limit their emissions.

Senator Thrasher: However, environmental groups, including the Climate Action Network, rightfully and justifiably critiqued these efforts, questioning U.S. focus on limiting the emissions of other countries when it had not established its' own.

Senator Thrasher: That tells me that dumb democrats are some what hypocritical when it comes to climate change.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) You just gave Senator Dooder a political thrashing Senator Thrasher.

Senator Dooder: (feeling angry) The president signed the Kyoto Protocol on behalf of the United States in 1997, pledging the country to a fucking non-binding 7% reduction of green house gas emissions.

Senator Dooder: (feeling angry) He claimed that the agreement was environmentally strong, economically sound, and expressed a desire for greater involvement in the treaty by developing nations you bastard.

Senator Thrasher: (yelling and feeling very angry) DON'T CALL ME A BASTARD YOU BITCH!

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) DON'T CALL HER A BITCH YOU BASTARD!

Senator Dooder: (yelling and feeling very angry) THE FY00 FUCKING PROPOSAL WAS EVENTUALLY ANNOUNCED, WHICH ALLOTTED FUNDING FOR A NEW SET OF ENVIRONMENTAL POLICIES.

Senator Dooder: (yelling and feeling very angry) UNDER THIS PROPOSAL, THE ADMINISTRATION ANNOUNCED DAMN INVESTMENTS, A NEW CLEAN AIR FUND, NEW TAX INCENTIVES, AND FUCKING FUNDING FOR ENVIRONMENTAL RESEARCH OF BOTH NATURAL AND MAN MADE CHANGES TO THE CLIMATE.

Senator Dooder calms down considerably.

Senator Dooder: The Clean Air Partner Ship Fund was proposed to finance state and local government efforts for green house gas emissions reductions in cooperation with the EPA.

Senator Dooder: Under this fund, 200 million bucks was allotted to promote and finance innovation projects meant to reduce air pollution.

Senator Dooder: It also supported the creation of partner ships between the local and federal governments and private sector.

Senator Dooder pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue.

Senator Thrasher: (yelling and feeling very angry) DO YOU DUMB ASS DEMOCRATS NOT SEE HOW MANY TAX BURDENS YOU HAVE BROUGHT ON THE AMERICAN PEOPLE?

Senator Thrasher: (yelling and feeling very angry) BECAUSE OF FUCKING RECKLESS TAXING AND FUCKING RECKLESS TAX SPENDING, YOU DAMN DUMB DEMOCRATS HAVE CAUSED PEOPLE'S FINANCIAL LIVES TO BE MUCH HARDER THAN WHAT THEY HAD TO FUCKING BE.

Senator Thrasher: (yelling and feeling very angry) ME, MY FELLOW REPUBLICANS, AND AMERICANS IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS ARE FUCKING FED UP WITH FEDERAL TAXES BEING WASTED ON FEARS OF CLIMATE SCIENCE FICTION.

Senator Thrasher: (yelling and feeling very angry) A LOT OF THOSE TAXES SPENT ON ALL OF THAT TREE HUGGING ENVIRONMENTAL SHIT WAS AND IS A WASTE OF HARD EARNED TAX PAYER MONEY.

Senator Thrasher also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too. He also calmed down considerably.

Zod: I think i speak for every one when i say that this debate round was extremely profane and extremely passionate as well.

Zod: Not only that, but both of you senators representing each of your parties made very valid and correct view points when it comes to the simplicity and complexity of climate change.

Zod: The 7th round is over and on to the 8th round.

Zod: The 3rd biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Immigration!".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 3rd biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Fodder Johnson and republican Senator Volt Vocker.

Zod: Senator Johnson has the first word.

Senator Johnson: Me and my fellow democrats have called for fixing the broken immigration system, including a path to citizen ship for millions and millions of undocumented immigrants.

Zod: Your response Senator Vocker?

Senator Vocker: Me and my fellow republicans are patriotic advocates for tearing down the old broken down border wall and building a much bigger and much more superior steel wall on the border.

Senator Johnson: Barbla Jordette, the civil rights icon and former democratic congress woman, headed a commission which concluded that legal immigration rates should be modestly cut.

Senator Vocker: All the while, count less republicans championed for legal immigration.

Senator Vocker: We patriotic republicans are just wired that way.

Senator Vocker: If any thing, we should be hard wired about increasing legal immigration.

Senator Vocker: Clearly and obviously, we would be a very self destructive country if we sent bad signals about legal immigration.

Senator Vocker: Now a days, boosting legal immigration is seen by many on the left as a sop to big business.

Senator Vocker: The ruling industrial class possibly and probably wants a reserve army of cheap laborers.

Senator Vocker: Bottom line, on the immigration front, devious democrats are increasingly invested in permissive policies in large part because they've bought into the theory that diverse populations are their key to electoral victories going forward in their political careers.

Senator Johnson: (feeling angry) In a drastic fashion, ruthless republicans are increasingly invested in restrictive policies in large part because they're chasing after ever larger segments of the caucasian vote.

Senator Johnson: Our nation of immigrants has been invigorated repeatedly as new people, ideas, and their ways of life have become part of the American tapestry.

Senator Johnson: Me and my fellow democrats support immigration policies that promote fairness, non-discrimination, and family reunification that reflects our constitutional travel, associations, and constitutional freedom of speech.

Senator Vocker: (getting angry) Generally, me and my fellow republicans can't tolerate illegal immigration and we must stop it.

Senator Vocker: (getting angry and yelling) Specifically, insufficient border patrolling, drug interdicting, work place raiding, and too much welfare for illegal immigrants needs to stop and it needs to stop RIGHT NOW.

Senator Vocker: (yelling and feeling very angry) BUT ALSO DISCRIMINATION TOWARDS ME, MY FELLOW REPUBLICANS, AND THE NATIVES OF THIS GREAT COUNTRY NEEDS TO STOP TOO.

Senator Johnson: (getting angry) I'll have you fucking know me and my fellow democrats love and protect this great country of ours' properly.

Senator Johnson: (getting angry) In 1992, the mother fucking border was fucking under patrolled and what patrols there were, were fucking under equipped.

Senator Johnson: (getting angry) Damn drugs flowed freely, undocumented immigration was rampant, criminal immigrants were deported after committing crimes right here in America, only to return very quickly to commit crimes again.

Senator Johnson: (yelling and feeling very angry) THAT WAS A LOT OF THE FUCKING RIDICULOUS REPUBLICANS' FAULT AND MOSTLY NOT MY FELLOW DEMOCRATS' FAULT.

Senator Vocker: (yelling and feeling very angry) QUIT YOUR FUCKING YELLING YOU BASTARD.

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) YEAH AND QUIT YOUR FUCKING YELLING SO SENATOR VOCKER CAN HAVE A TURN TO YELL TOO.

Senator Vocker: (yelling and feeling very angry) ME AND MY FELLOW REPUBLICANS ADVOCATED FOR THINGS LIKE BETTER BORDER PATROLLING AS WELL AS CUTTING OFF WELFARE FUNDS THAT HELP FUND THINGS LIKE FUCKING ILLEGAL IMMIGRATION, BUT I SURE AS FUCKING HELL DON'T REMEMBER YOU AND YOUR FELLOW DAMN DUMB DEMOCRATS TRYING TO ADVOCATE FOR THINGS LIKE BETTER BORDER PATROLLING AND ESPECIALLY, CUTTING OFF WELFARE FUNDS THAT HELP FUND ILLEGAL IMMIGRATION.

Senator Vocker: (yelling and feeling very angry) OH AND HOW SOON SHOULD WE FUCKING FORGET THE NATIVES OF THIS GREAT COUNTRY LOSING THEIR JOBS TO GOT DAMN ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS BECAUSE OF 1 OR 2 DEMOCRATIC POLICIES.

Senator Vocker: (yelling and feeling very angry) THAT FUCKING SHIT WASN'T FUCKING OKAY EITHER YOU BASTARD.

Senator Vocker calms down for the most part.

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) YEAH AND THAT FUCKING SHIT SURE WASN'T RIGHT NEITHER.

Senator Johnson: (yelling and feeling very angry) WE HAVE FUCKING MADE OUR AMERICAN BORDER A PLACE WHERE THE LAW IS RESPECTED AND ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS ARE TURNED AWAY.

Senator Johnson: (yelling and feeling very angry) WE HAVE INCREASED THE BORDER PATROL BY ROUGHLY OVER 40 FUCKING PERCENT.

Senator Johnson calms down for the most part before continuing.

Senator Johnson: (still feeling a little angry) In Paso, our border patrol agents are so close together they can see each other.

Senator Johnson: (still feeling a little angry) Last year alone, the current administration removed thousands of undocumented immigrants from jobs across the country.

Senator Johnson: (still feeling a little angry) Lastly, just since January of 1995, we have arrested more than 1,700 illegal aliens and prosecuted them on federal felony charges because they returned to America after having been deported.

Senator Johnson pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue. He calms down completely.

Senator Vocker: (still feeling a little angry) All of that still isn't good enough for the sake of immigration in America and me and my fellow republicans want to do more and can do more than what you and your fellow damn dumb democrats have done.

Senator Thrasher also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too. He also calms down completely.

Zod: Folks, that was an extremely hot button issue and an ugly extremely heated debate round.

Zod: The 8th round is over and on to the 9th round.

Zod: The 2nd biggest difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Same sex marriage.".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 3rd biggest difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Figger Joltoid and republican Senator Rod Bolk.

Zod: Senator Joltoid has the first word.

Senator Joltoid: The democratic view on same sex marriage is that all couples should be treated equally under the law and given all the same legal rights that opposite sex marriages are given.

Zod: Your response Senator Bolk?

Senator Bolk: While me and my fellow republicans also believe that gay marriage should be left to the states to decide, the republican party as a whole would prefer to see states ban gay marriage, where as dumb democrats want to see the opposite.

Zod: Well yeah, but in this country marriage has been defined at the state level for roughly 200 years and both parties believe it should continue to be defined there as well as believe the states should be able to decree whether or not gay marriage is legalized.

Senator Joltoid: True!

Senator Bolk: Correct!

Senator Joltoid: That fact set aside, the "Don't ask and don't tell." policy which allows gay men and gay women to serve in the military if they keep their sexuality a secret, was a step in the right direction for the democratic party as well as America, but we can do better.

Senator Joltoid: However, the signing of DOMA into law was a step even further in the right direction for gays and America and that it should not, despite the fierce and divisive rhetoric surrounding it, be understood to provide an excuse for discrimination, violence, or intimidation against any person on the basis of sexual orientation.

Senator Joltoid: The chief of the administration spoke to the human rights campaign, the nation's largest LGBT equal rights advocacy group and was the first chief of the administration to address the organization and said he supports a law to protect homosexuals in the work place.

Senator Bolk: I've said it before and i'll say it again.

Senator Bolk: My party stands behind a traditional definition of marriage as a legal union between a man and a woman.

Senator Bolk: This belief does not come from a hatred of homosexuals, as many people try to describe it, but from a belief that the union of marriage was set up as such by our founding fathers and has been defined this way throughout history and that changing it compromises the sanctity of the union.

Senator Bolk: It also stems from a belief that, in terms of raising a family, having a male authority figure and a female authority figure is a healthier and more balanced way for a kid to grow up.

Senator Bolk: Furthermore, the republican party believes in the right of individual states to decide for or against the recognition of marriages that do not fit this definition.

Ash: (talking to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) You politicians sure are good at repetition when it comes to the states statement.

Senator Bolk: We also believe in the state's rights to make their own laws, based on the beliefs of their citizens.

Senator Bolk: In relation to same sex marriage, the republican party believes that states' rights should extend not only to the right to legalize or not legalize same sex marriages, but to recognize or not recognize, same sex marriages from other jurisdictions.

Senator Joltoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) STOP FUCKING BULL SHITTING PEOPLE ABOUT BEING SOME WHAT OPEN ABOUT ALLOWING SAME SEX MARRIAGES TO HAPPEN WHEN YOUR PARTY HEADED THE ENACTMENT OF THE DEFENSE OF MARRIAGE ACT, WHICH WAS A 1996 LAW GRANTING STATES THE RIGHT TO NOT RECOGNIZE SAME SEX MARRIAGE THAT WERE GRANTED UNDER THE LAWS OF OTHER STATES.

Senator Joltoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THE LAW KEPT SAME SEX COUPLES FROM BEING FUCKING RECOGNIZED AS COUPLES UNDER THE FEDERAL LAW.

Senator Joltoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THIS KEPT SAME SEX COUPLES FROM BEING ABLE TO GET MARRIAGE BENEFITS FROM THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT, SUCH AS INSURANCE BENEFITS FOR GOVERNMENT EMPLOYEES, SOCIAL SECURITY SURVIVOR'S BENEFITS, AND THE FUCKING FILING OF JOINT TAX RETURNS.

Senator Joltoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THAT'S THE TRUTH YOU LYING LIAR.

Senator Joltoid punched a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue. He calms down completely.

Senator Bolk: (yelling and feeling very angry) YOU WANT THE DAMN TRUTH.

Senator Bolk: (yelling and feeling very angry) THE REPUBLICAN PARTY PLATFORM THROUGH OUT THE YEARS HAS REFLECTED THE WISH TO CONTAIN THE UNION OF MARRIAGE BETWEEN A MAN AND A WOMAN AND TO KEEP STATES FROM BEING FORCED TO FUCKING ACKNOWLEDGE MARRIAGES THAT WERE NOT FUCKING PERFORMED IN THEIR OWN FUCKING JURISDICTIONS.

Senator Bolk: (yelling and feeling very angry) THE DAMN EXTENT TO WHICH DIFFERENT REPUBLICAN PARTY MEMBERS HOLD THESE VIEWS, WHETHER THEY SIMPLY WANT TO DEFEND THE RIGHTS OF THE STATES OR THEY DISAGREE WITH THE LEGALIZATION OF FUCKING SAME SEX MARRIAGE IN ANY JURISDICTION, VARIES FROM MEMBER TO MEMBER.

Senator Bolk: (yelling and feeling very angry) DON'T FUCKING PAINT ALL OF MY FELLOW REPUBLICANS AS HATEFUL HOMOPHOBICS YOU DAMN DUMB DEMOCRAT!

Senator Bolk: (yelling and feeling very angry) STOP CATERING TO A SMALL GROUP OF OUTSIDERS AND START CATERING TO AMERICAN VALUES AND TRADITIONS!

Senator Bolk also punched a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too. He also calms down completely.

Zod: I can say with strong certainty that this debate round was extremely profane and extremely passionate just like a few of the other debate rounds.

Zod: Not only that, but both of you senators brought up valid and correct view points when it comes to the simplicity and complexity of same sex marriage.

Zod: The 9th round is over and on to the 10th and final round.

Zod: The 1st and biggest ultimate difference between democrats and republicans is none other than "Abortion!".

Zod: Let's start off this 1 on 1 political debate about the 1st and biggest ultimate difference between democrats and republicans with democratic Senator Jodder Democroid and republican Senator Ron Repubtoid.

Zod: Senator Democroid has the first word.

Senator Democroid: We democrats unequivocally believe, like the majority of Americans, that every woman should have access to quality health care services, including safe and legal abortion.

Zod: Your response Senator Repubtoid?

Senator Repubtoid: We religious republicans believe abortion should be illegal in all cases and the constitution should've been amended to ban it.

Senator Repubtoid: We assert the sanctity of life and affirm that a child has a fundamental right to life which shouldn't be infringed by the devilish action of abortion.

Senator Repubtoid: We also argued that supporting the constitutional right to abortion was the radical position.

Senator Democroid: Paradoxically, as Americans became increasingly pro-choice, 2 anti abortion presidents were elected to serve for 12 years and pro life forces captured the domestic agenda by over hauling the traditionally libertarian Republican party.

Senator Democroid: (getting angry) This group of overly self righteous hypocrites were mobilized by radio and television preachers, especially televangelist Jerry Falwel, who also used scare tactics to promote his moral majority group.

Senator Democroid: (feeling angry) When the supreme court's webster decision gave states the wrongful right to restrict abortion, an anti freedom of choice slash anti pro choice back lash swept this great nation of freedom.

Ash: (yelling to the TV and feeling angry while watching Angry Nasty People) DOWN WITH ANTI FREEDOM.

Senator Democroid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THIS IS CURRENTLY AND NEGATIVELY AFFECTING THE FEMALES WHO DEPEND ON ABORTIONS THE MOST, WHICH JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE THE POOR AND THE YOUNG.

Senator Repubtoid: In the earlier 1990s, several abortion opponents devoted their energy to support incremental restrictions, like a ban on dilation and extraction, a technique for abortions later on that opponents called partial abortions.

Senator Repubtoid: (getting angry) Though it should've done more, in 1994, reproductive justice became popular with both parties seeing how it was described as an approach focused not just on the legal right to an abortion, but on safe and affordable access to a range of reproductive health care, as well as the ability to parent children safely.

Senator Repubtoid: (feeling angry) The reproductive justice puts an emphasis on the ill will affordability of abortion as well as on its' justifiable legal status.

Senator Repubtoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) TO ADD INSULT TO INJURY, PEOPLE ON THE LEFT HAVE BEEN GATHERING STRENGTH IN NUMBERS AND ARE TRYING TO TERMINATE THE HYDE AMENDMENT, WHICH WAS PASSED IN 1976 AND THAT BARS FEDERAL FUNDING FOR MOST ABORTIONS.

Senator Democroid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THAT'S BECAUSE IT FUCKING RESTRICTS MEDICAID COVERAGE FOR ABORTIONS AND IT ALSO MAKES IT FUCKING DIFFICULT FOR MANY LOW INCOME AMERICANS TO PAY FOR THE PROCEDURE, YOU ANTI PRO CHOICE BASTARD.

Senator Repubtoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) DON'T CALL ME AN ANTI PRO CHOICE BASTARD, YOU FUCKING SUPPORTER OF KID KILLERS FOR AMERICA.

Senator Democroid: (yelling and feeling very angry) HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, MY FELLOW DEMOCRATS, AND SEVERAL AMERICANS, KID KILLERS, WHEN ALL WE WANT TO ULTIMATELY DO IS GIVE FREEDOM TO PEOPLE SO THAT THEY CAN HAVE FREEDOM OVER THEIR OWN LIVES AND TO BE FREE TO MAKE CHOICES AND TAKE ACTIONS BASED ON THEIR CHOICES AND THAT FREEDOM TO WHICH THEY ARE DUE.

Senator Repubtoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THAT SHOULDN'T INCLUDE DOING AWAY WITH KIDS JUST BECAUSE THEIR PARENTS ARE GOING THROUGH HARD SHIPS.

Senator Democroid: (yelling and feeling very angry) A LOT OF PEOPLE RESORT TO THE ACTION OF ABORTION BECAUSE THEY'RE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT QUALITY OF LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN QUANTITY OF LIFE AS WELL AS JUST DRAWING BREATH FOR NOTHING MORE THAN JUST FOR THE SAKE OF POINTLESS BREATHING.

Senator Repubtoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THAT DOESN'T NEGATE THE FACT THAT LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FREEDOM IN THE EYES OF RELIGIOUS REPUBLICANS YOU DAMN FOOL.

Senator Democroid: (yelling and feeling very angry) IF YOU AND YOUR FELLOW RIDICULOUS REPUBLICANS HAD COMMON SENSE WHEN IT COMES TO ABORTION, YOU'D REALIZE THAT IF GOD HIMSELF GIVES US HUMANS FREE WILL AND DOESN'T CONTROL US AND DOESN'T INTERFERE IN OUR LIVES, THAT OTHER HUMANS WHO ARE FUCKING CONTROL FREAKS CERTAINLY DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO TRY AND PLAY GOD.

Senator Repubtoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) WE AREN'T TRYING TO PLAY GOD.

Senator Democroid: (yelling and feeling very angry) THAT MIGHT NOT BE THE INTENTION, BUT IT IS THE ATTEMPT BECAUSE OF THE RIGHT'S FUCKING ANTI ABORTION AND ANTI PRO CHOICE LAWS.

Senator Repubtoid: (yelling and feeling very angry) ME AND MY FELLOW REPUBLICANS STAND MORE FOR THE RIGHT OF EXISTENCE RATHER THAN MERE FREEDOM.

Senator Democroid calms down completely.

Senator Democroid: (feeling like an angry nasty person) And that's the exact reason why you damn shitty ridiculous republicans shouldn't have any authority at all over the laws of abortion, for with out freedom, life is empty and on that note, viva la freedom America.

Ash: (yelling to the TV while watching Angry Nasty People) VIVA LA FREEDOM.

Senator Democroid pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue. Senator Repubtoid calms down completely too.

Senator Repubtoid: (feeling like an angry nasty person) Well you damn dumb fucking democrats use and abuse the laws of abortion and on that note, viva la life America.

Senator Repubtoid also pushed a button on his podium, letting Zod know he was done discussing the issue too.

Zod: I can say with every fiber of my being that the 10th and final debate round was the best and most powerful debate round of them all.

Zod: This holiday special uncensored episode of "Angry Nasty People" is officially over and thanks to all of the politicians here, the audience members that came here today, and most importantly, thanks to all of the TV viewers who watched this especially special episode of "Angry Nasty People".

Zod: God bless you all and have a happy 4th of July.

The closing credits start rolling up on the TV screen and the 10 democrats as well as the 10 republicans walk away from their podiums and each and every one of them starts beating the fucking political crap out of the person they debated against in the debate rounds of the holiday special uncensored episode of "Angry Nasty People". As the closing credits keep rolling up the screen, Zod gets the heck out of political dodge by running off the stage as the fist fights between the 10 democrats and the 10 republicans becomes very vicious. The holiday special uncensored episode of "Angry Nasty People" ends and before the next program on the political politics channel begins, Ash grabs the TV remote, turns the TV off, and puts the remote on the couch. He then develops an angry empty expression on his face. The reason why is because after watching the holiday special uncensored episode of "Angry Nasty People", he has learned an extremely important yet extremely disappointing lesson when it comes to the divisive nature of American politics and at only 9 years old. He unfortunately lost some of his own child hood innocence and can never completely be the care free happy go lucky kid he once was. Because of those 2 unfortunate facts, he just sits there, staring at the big TV screen even though it's off, with an angry empty expression.

After staring at the big TV screen even though it's off, with an angry empty expression on his face, for several hours, Delia comes home and tells Ash that she'll set up the picnic blanket as well as some snacks for them to eat while watching the 4th of July fire works in their back yard. He calmly replies to her and she actually and surprisingly doesn't suspect any thing unusual even though she saw her son staring at a blank TV screen when she came in the house and told him about watching the 4th of July fire works in their back yard. She gets the picnic blanket out, sets it out in the back yard lawn, grabs some cold sugary 4th of July brownies out of the fridge, and calls Ash to tell him every thing is all set up. He stops staring at the big TV screen even though it's off, with an angry empty expression and goes to the back yard where his mother is waiting for him.

A few minutes later, it's 8:30pm and the fire works start flying up into the sky and exploding in red, white, and blue colors. Ash and Delia are eating their cold sugary 4th of July brownies while watching it all. Delia is amazed at the sights and even talks to Ash about what he thinks about it all, only for him to respond in a cynical and uninterested way. This troubles her since she knows her son is usually a care free happy go lucky little boy most of the time. She decides to try and find out why he's so with drawn despite the 4th of July fire works.

Delia: (feeling worried about her son) Sweetie, are you okay?

Ash: (talking with a flat tone of voice and an angry empty facial expression) Yes!

Delia: (feeling worried about her son) Are you sure?

Ash: (talking with a flat tone of voice and an angry empty facial expression) Yes!

Delia: (feeling worried about her son) Are you absolutely sure?

Ash: (talking with a flat tone of voice and an angry empty facial expression) Yes!

Delia: (feeling worried about her son) Young man, i'm worried that you're not doing okay like you say you are.

Ash: (talking with a flat tone of voice and an angry empty facial expression) I'm fine mommy.

Delia: (feeling worried about her son) You are most certainly not fine, now please just tell mommy what's wrong already!

Ash: (talking with a flat tone of voice and an angry empty facial expression) What's wrong isn't with me, but with America since it's ruled by dumb democrats who are fucking stupid on some issues and ridiculous republicans who are fucking stupid on other issues, and to add insult to injury, America isn't ran by politicians who have both some of the decent political traits of both democrats and republicans.

Ash: (talking with a flat tone of voice and an angry empty facial expression) I'm sorry mommy.

Ash: (talking with a flat tone of voice and an angry empty facial expression) I'm just not in the mood to celebrate 4th of July with you any further, so i'm just gonna go brush my teeth and go to bed early.

Ash gets up, walks away, and walks back into the house to brush his teeth and go to bed early. After hearing her own 9 year old son curse as well as negatively describe America and politics through his own eyes, Delia is in shock for a while. She snaps out of it and begins talking to herself.

Delia: (talking to herself) Oh geez!

Delia: (talking to herself) That mischievous little boy of mine obviously cracked the V-chip parental controls code and watched a holiday special uncensored episode of "Angry Nasty People" while i was gone.

Delia: (talking to herself) I guess i should just count my blessings and just be happy he didn't burn the house down.

Delia: (talking to herself) However, i'm gonna have to wash that mischievous little boy's mouth out with soap.

Delia: (talking to herself) I swear, little boys can be so mischievous and filled with profanity sometimes.

Delia stops talking to herself and continues eating cold sugary 4th of July brownies while watching the red, white, and blue colored fire works in the dark night time sky. The red, white, and blue patriotic colored fire works formed the shapes of stars, the American flag, and the shape of the cross Jesus Christ died on for all of humanity when they exploded. Delia's big brown beautiful eyes sparkled at the patriotic red, white, and blue fire works that lite up the night time sky every time they were sent up into the sky and exploded over Pallet Town. It was the most amazing awesome sight her big brown beautiful eyes ever saw in her life.

Ash, however, was in the bath room, brushing his teeth with an angry empty expression on his face. After watching the holiday special uncensored episode of "Angry Nasty People", Ash couldn't fully enjoy the cold sugary 4th of July brownies as well as watching the patriotic red, white, and blue colored fire works with his mom. All he could do was sulk over the divisive nature of American politics. The TV discovery he discovered really opened his eyes to the real world outside of cartoons and pokemon battles on the tube he watches.

After brushing his teeth while staring at himself in the mirror with an angry empty expression on his face, he goes to his room, turns the light on, shuts the door, puts on his night clothes, turns the light off, and goes to bed. He lays in his bed and stares angrily at the roof with out thinking, surprisingly. He falls asleep eventually and snores angrily into the night despite the loud fire works over Pallet Town.

**The End!**

**Ash, at only 9 years old, learned an extremely important and an extremely disappointing lesson when it comes to politics, democrats, republicans, and the divisive nature of American politics in America. The same extremely important and extremely disappointing lesson he learned after watching the holiday special** **uncensored episode of "****Angry Nasty People"**** is also the answer to the question "Why can't political parties just meet some where in the middle?". The answer to that age old political question as well as the extremely important, yet extremely disappointing lesson he learned was that "Both democrats and republicans have 1 thing in common and that thing ironically is 1 of the reasons why they're so different. The thing that makes them so different and the reason why the 2 parties can't meet some where in the middle is because of "Inflexibility!". Both political parties are so arrogant and set in their own ways that they can't and won't change a few of their flawed ways for the betterment of America as a whole.". That epiphany like answer slash ****extremely important, yet extremely disappointing lesson has caused Ash anger as well as evolution when it comes to maturity and a heighten awareness of life and the country he lives in. He's evolved. Please feel free to type a review of what you all thought of this political pokemon 4th of July holiday story! Happy 4th of July. Peace!**


End file.
